Don't Cry 'Ponine
by eponinenjolras
Summary: 'Ponine was the girl who lived next door, I've known her I guess ten months or more. 'Ponine wrote me a note one day, and this is what she had to say.


**A/N: Hello guys! omgee a lot off you has added me as a favourite author I can't even! I'm sorry I cannot update Chance of a Lifetime anymore though since I lost my muse, but I really want to go on with it because I think it's really a supermegafoxyawesomehot concept, although not any time soon though because school is a bitch! So here's a little E&E songfic, based on the Conway Twitty song, _Don't Cry Joni_, to my new followers! It's a reaaaally great song that I've heard from my childhood, y'all should listen to it! Hope you all like my new singfic!**

* * *

It has been five year since I left Paris for Florence. I didn't want to as I still wanted to do what I can to serve and save my country, but my remaining living friends said there's nothing much that I can do then and that I needed to get away and forget everything that happened behind the barricades and everything else during the rebellion as it was not doing me any good, I already knew that for myself but didn't want to succumb to that awful truth, so I came to Florence reluctantly.

I pursued a career here as a lawyer and I did well with being one, but none of the people I helped were my people and this was not my country. I had a good life here; I had nice acquaintances, a good home, and a sound environment but even so, I still wanted to go back to Paris. I miss my country, my friends, and these words the girl next door told me, it keeps haunting my memory. The girl was called Éponine.

I had no face to show my family after the rebellion, so I had to live someplace else then. Marius offered to let me live with them, but I know I couldn't do that; the Pontmercys are a prominent family ergo news of me would reach my family, and I was in no mood to see any of them. But let it be known that I did not regret what I did at the barricades and I just did what I knew was right. So instead Marius pointed me to a place that is still in Paris but I could live incognito for a while, it was in a shabby apartment at the Gorbeau House, and it was perfect. Not a single person in my family would think to find me there, so I was fine for half a year while I work to save up to get out of Paris to here in Florence. It wasn't an easy six months for me, I had to see the result of our failed rebellion and had to live under the wrong ways of the government and I felt like it was completely my fault since it was at my lead that we failed to right what was wrong. But the girl next door, Éponine, she'd always thank me for standing up for the lower and it was always when I was in the middle of self-guilt and depression, I didn't understand why she'd do that. I failed my people yet there she was, always thanking me when she can. I told Marius about that because Éponine was his friend as well, but he just gave me a grin and said, "She's just like that, she doesn't want to see anyone miserable, and she was even the one who pointed me to Cosette when I was hopelessly lost." That confused me even more, I remember seeing her at the barricades being patched up because she took a bullet for Marius and I overheard the healer saying, "These children, doing ridiculous things for love!" I don't even know I remembered that, maybe it's because we were in a similar situation, I know that to others we were still just boys, and I was doing a ridiculous thing leading people into rebellion for the love of my country. Only when I was about to leave for Florence did I fully understand Éponine's intentions.

Éponine came to my flat the night before I left for Florence, she didn't have anything to say and just gave me a note then ran back to her flat. I closed the door behind me and read her note on my desk, and this was what she had to say,

_Monsieur Enjolras,_

_Please say you'll wait for me. I know I am too young and naïve for the likes of you but I'll grow up someday you'll see! I will be perfect for you, but until then I will save all my kisses just for you._

_Signed with love, forever true,_

_Éponine_

Slowly I read her note once more, I did not know she felt that way about me and I did not know how I should have dealt with that. Love for women was never my forte; you have my other friends for that. Not exactly knowing what to do, I came by her house to go and talk to her. Her parents were having an argument then and she was happy to see me and have an excuse to get away from her flat. She did not say a word then as well and just dragged me downstairs by the flower beds blooming with marigolds. She looked at me and she was filled with joy, I did not want to ruin that but I also didn't want to lie to her, so that night I told her, "Éponine, I'm sorry but I cannot return your feelings for me." Her smile turned upside down and slowly teardrops fell from her eyes like a little fall of rain, and yet I continued, "You will forget me by and by. Yes you are young for me, and I am certain that will lead to many misunderstandings and 'Ponine I just can't wait for you." More tears streamed down her face then she pushed me away and ran back to her flat, which was understandable. I didn't like seeing her that way, but the damage has already been done so I came back to my flat and went on my way.

Today I pack my bags again; I'm going back to Paris and plan to stay there for good. I have unfinished business with my country and I had to see Éponine again. For seven years I couldn't stop thinking about the night I left, I couldn't stop thinking about her, and maybe if things go well, I will ask her out for a night at the opera or something similar.

I took a flat nearer to the city and left my things there, I didn't bother unpacking yet because I need to run all the way to Gorbeau House to find her, if I'm lucky enough to find her still living there. I made my way through the streets of Paris and found out I need not go to Gorbeau House anymore because there was Éponine, by a bridge over the Seine. She wasn't wearing beggar clothes anymore, she looked like a lady through and through, she was already beautiful in my last memory of her but now she was just absolutely stunning. Now I regret breaking her heart that night. I ran all the way to her, to surprise her, I hoped she would be happy to see me again. And she was, but I wasn't. It was my turn to shed tears when I heard what she had to say, "Monsieur Enjolras, please don't cry, you'll forget me by and by. It's been five years since you're been gone. I'm sorry but I married your best friend, Jehan."


End file.
